1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sample supply device for supplying a supply unit with a sample, which is used, for example, for a flow cytometer or the like, and also relates to a sample inspection apparatus using the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional sample inspection apparatus, for example, a flow cytometer, a sample, such as blood, humor or the like, is first taken within the flow cytometer and stored therein. Fine particles, such as biological cells or the like, within the sample are individually separated by a sheath flow method within a flow unit having a minute rectangular cross section of about 250 .mu.m .times. 250 .mu.m in a central portion of flow cell. Laser light is projected upon the flowing fine particles, and scattered light, fluorescence and the like which are thereby produced are subjected to photometry for each particle. The particles are measured at a high speed of 1000-5000 particles per second. A substance to be inspected is analyzed by statistically processing measured data of scattered light and fluorescence obtained about a large number of particles using a computer.
A latex agglutination measuring method has also been known. In this method, a reagent prepared by sensitizing the surfaces of a large number of carrier fine particles, such as latex particles or the like, with monoclonal antibodies is mixed with a sample, such as serum or the like. If there exist desired antigens within the sample, latex particles combine with one another to form aggregates by the combining function of an antigen-antibody reaction. By introducing this reacted liquid into the flow cytometer, and performing measurement, an agglutinated state is discriminated to perform qualitative or quantitative measurement for the desired antigens. This method is specifically described, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 304,236, filed Jan. 31, 1989.
In this kind of flow cytometer, after measurement for one sample has ended, a washing liquid flows within a flow channel of the apparatus to perform washing. After the washing has ended, another sample is taken and a measurement of the substance to be inspected is repeated in the same manner.
In the conventional measuring apparatus for a substance to be inspected, however, only one sample can be measured at a time. When a plurality of samples are continuously measured, the measurement of the next sample cannot be started until after the measurement of one sample has ended, and washing within the flow unit has ended, as shown in FIG. 5(A). Due to these problems, it is impossible to perform efficient measurement when various kinds of samples are continuously processed.